epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Iamthelegion/Mario vs Thor - C vs VG S1 finale
First off, thanks to Nail for proofreading this, team Mario part that is. Anyway, the season 1 finale of Comics vs Video Games, the Italian boss and bastion of the Mushroom Kingdom Mario against Thunder-wielding Avenger and defender of Asgard Thor Odinson, to see who is better at defending their ridiculous magical kingdom that has an inexplicable rainbow street. But neither of these two fight alone, do they? Team Mario: Mario: Itsa-me, Mario, the king of gaming - renowned Put my plunger in a peach and ensure a crown Your kingdom's only yours if you fail in protection We all know Loki kissed Jane first, what a direction Throg would've been more threatening than this washed up Hasselhoff Spitting fireballs and a long list of disses for me to rattle off This will be worse than Siege, The Flood was less dangerous Than the OG in a mustache ready to make video games heinous Like the 'pasta, I'm a savage killer - but without the remorse Put the deific Avenger down under with Tyr's defence force Ice, fire, air, and even starlight No Asgardian could match my might More attacks than the two of us have foes We all know that Mjolnir's storming blows Raided Castles before, perhaps make Odin make like Bowser This half-rate could never come close to my mushroom power Before you bring the MC Hammer down, a word of warning and some pause Think of what you could awake whilst Toad unleashes verbal claws Toad: The ever-present sentinel dwarfs Heimdall with a hive mind There are way too many of us to be felled by your measly kind Fastest and best, heading off first through the Warp Pipe Undefeatable in Mario Kart, thats more than just hype Tell you the truth, my Power Tennis beats your power plays And before I let you hear what Shadow Mario comes and says A bob-omb could realise this without my hassle Sorry Thor, but your victory's in another castle Bowser Jr.: Straight from Sunshine, the brawler after Brawl Bowser Junior flies up to make fools of you all My magic paintbrush takes a second for more realistic kingdoms I'd rather one on eleven Rainbow Road than do your sing-along You may be a superhero, but that will all be for naught For in the gaze of the Koopa Prince you are now caught Team Thor: Thor: Ho, what is this trio that appears before the Thunderer? We shalt rename this sentient fungus the speedy blunderer I am one of the bastions of Asgard Comprehending loss shouldn't be hard More electric than my foe Zzax - true fact that be Thou art three swine who rap like they have rabies Mjolnir strikes hard, but Uru couldn't improve my defensibility One of the first gaming heroes? Here is the impact of senility My brother could not create paler apparitions if he tried Not to mention feebler rhymes or more unbelievable lies I put down Ragnarok, beating me is simply Impossible, Man Outshining Banner, the Cap and Stark even in contraband Junior? You won't even get out of your clown car to face me Toad be fast, but with that conclusion thou shouldn't be hasty I see no heroes before me, Game Theory confirmed A pale Chef Boyardee imitation far as I'm concerned When it comes to the punch, thou art but an overweight Luigi I'll have to go Squaddies and ask Beta Ray for a squeegee Beta Ray Bill: Seems its time to lay faux foes low with electric flows I may look like a horse, but you're a turtle, we know Cause more damage with one swing than you ever could, shroom You can barely handle Giga Bowser, I lay waste to Fin Fang Foom My armour would easily withstand whatever you could conjure up Does anyone else think that Mario RPG's success was abrupt? A Marvel such as I will lay Nintendo's mascot out permanently Why, an architect could craft your defeat as exuberantly Thunderstrike: That'd be me, the Eric Banner to have played at being Thor Beat you to Subspace, Subcon, Toad never could do more I think a Goomba would've been the more fitting of your foes Because you have sharp rhymes with no use, and so it goes But of the allies to pick, this mere Shadow, what luck He doesn't even know his mother, you've been Thunderstruck Team Mario: Mario: Mamma Mia! If only I had known I wouldn't have needed the allies Stomp on your head and ground pound if that doesn't stop the lies Like I'm in my boomerang suit, I strike twice unmitigatedly It took one film to make your brother revered, you hated, see? Can't even see through jokes of illusions, why wouldn't Odin want the hammer We all know that I'm undefeatable as Smasher or plumber wielding a spanner Since you seem to be into dark sides, judging by your close aunt Hel Not to mention your Luigi boner, this is the perfect guy a god to fell Waluigi: Waah! You know I'll one shot you with my laser gun Not that I'd need a weapon, for Waluigi Number One! I'll stomp you down flat, hit you away like any other fickle enemy You still think you can win? Even moderators can't get rid of me My rhymes with more lightning than the three of you combined We all know that this purple moster will stand the test of time Whereas your comics are crumbling, your old fame drowned in your stoagy So I'll call in a debt to finish this poser - Waah! Here's Loki Loki: You'll never beat this combination, more OP than than Nirn Stones So you got a horse and a mere mortal to earn Asgard's gold throne? My younger versions will get the best of you, of that no doubting Your rhymes are more pitiful attacks than Dragonborn's shouting Or was I not Sheo? I guess you will never get to know This trickster god is the only Marvel here who doesn't blow Team Thor: Thor: Brother, your choice of allies I find deeply disturbing But not as surprising as your defeat by the Thing This WarioWare character isn't even in his own franchise As to Sheogarath, that was naught but a pitiful disguise I bring the hammer down, you know that You Can't Touch This Thou try harder if you must, since you don't get the gist But if villains be our picks, then so it must be I shall summon the man who ravages all enemies Ares: Time to set fire to the Mushroom Kingdom, I have a plan We send the thunder gods to cover the sun while this man Solos magic Link, Giana, Violet Slender, polka dot and the stereotype Whether its an axe or Mace, all foes have vulnerablities to end a gripe Stop your counterattack with a Thousand Yard Stare Then five headshots, leaving my revolver a bullet spare Loki and Mario, most unlikely alliance since my and my half-brother Yet in teams we must be equal, so I bring forth the finisher no other Hercules: About time I returned to war, win with the Gift of Battle Negative temps undressed, so end it with all your prattle This trio of gods and the trio of thunderers impervious At least to this lame assortment before the three of us No attacks needed, as my rhymes hit harder than a column of marble Why, Rayman poses more of a threat to the future success of Marvel Outro: Rayman: So people actually do have things connecting hands to bodies? What do you know. Still, I could crush any rap foe like an ant (steps on an ant, and a shadow moves up, covering him and much of the area around him) Who won this? Mario, Toad, Bowser Jr., Waluigi and Loki Thor, Beta Ray Bill, Thunderstrike, Ares and Hercules Category:Blog posts